Talk:EXO Wiki
Community Development Hey, I'm with Wikia's Community Development team. I messaged the admins about this but didn't here back. We think EXO is a promising young community and we want to do some things to make the homepage nicer and prettier. I'm going to be making a couple changes. I just want to make it clear, despite being a staffer, every change I make is totally up for debate. This is your wiki, you are the people who built this place, and ultimately you have final say on design. My job isn't to come here and impose changes. It's to come here and give you guys options for some things that might look better. Let me know what you think! Admins, feel free to change anything back if you don't like what I did. - Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 07:31, July 15, 2015 (UTC) :Okay, I made a lot of big changes to tidy everything up... I added a bunch of new features. I also compartmentalized a lot of sections into their own templates, so it's easier to see exactly where everything is. That should help a lot with the designing layout. Obviously you guys are free to fiddle with this and move things around, but I think it looks a lot better now. Please let me know if there are any problems. - Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 20:25, July 15, 2015 (UTC) ::More things I should mention: I changed the background. The last one was black and empty in the visible parts, with an image of the band behind the article text. That made it difficult to see the band, and it also made it difficult to read the article text. This new background looks nicer on every resolution and also makes the site easier to read. We still get that nice image of the boys on the main page in the slider. - Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 20:34, July 15, 2015 (UTC) :::I also just changed the url from thelostplanet.wikia to exo.wikia which I think will help more people find this site. If you guys want it changed back, let me know. - Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 22:25, July 15, 2015 (UTC) Affiliates and Community Messages I just wanted to let you all know that the name under Red Velvet's wordmark says Girls' Generation. Also, is there more than one Exo wiki? The writing under the Exo wordmark makes it seem like it. Since there's no other place to put this, the image in the Community messages section on the recent activity's page stretches outside its box. Actually I just noticed, it seems to be the background image for this wiki instead of an image of one of the albums. So..I thought you all would want to know. On a different note, I like the randomly changing wordmark!EternalLocket (talk) 18:52, July 26, 2015 (UTC) :Ahah... There was the first EXO Wiki and it's url was exo.wikia.com but it seemed abandoned and then we made a new wiki but then a Wikia Staff moved our url to exo.wikia.com so.... :\ And yes I know about these problems but I never had time to fix because of school x.x Oh, the wordmark I learned from VOCALOID Wiki :D I'm glad you like it :D 10:09, July 27, 2015 (UTC) Main page slider pictures Hello there. I just wanted to let you know that I have updated the slider pictures since the other ones were a bit outdated. However, this can always be reverted. Please let me know if you want me to do so. Somethinkindacrazy (talk) 01:24, July 2, 2018 (UTC)